


Unravelled

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam gives them both a nudge, done with the mutual pining. "I just don't get it," Liam said after a moment, idly watching as Nolan pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "You two are obviously into each other. Why don't you just date already?"





	Unravelled

"Remind me again why we have to drive for five hours to play against a team who literally lives in the same town as us?" Nolan griped, falling into the seat next to Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Dude, we've been over this. When we win we go on to the next round, which means we have to be at the meet."

He shifted, trying to get comfortable, an impossible feat on a shitty old school bus. The school wouldn't shell out the cash for a nice bus with how badly their last season had gone. To be fair, they'd had others things to worry about, firstly a huge beast running around on a killing rampage, and then later the whole town losing its mind in a fear-fuelled rage. Lacrosse games hadn't been a huge priority.

"You say that like we actually have a chance," Nolan sighed. "When was the last time we beat Devenford? Oh wait, we haven't. Ever."

"Jeez you're grumpy in the morning," Liam said, shaking his head at him. "We'll win. I'm sure of it. Brett can't carry the whole team by himself."

Nolan tried not to get all misty eyed thinking about Devenford's captain but he knew he didn't succeed at all from the sly grin Liam sent his way. "Shut up," he mumbled, sinking lower in his seat and pulling out his headphones.

"Didn't say anything," Liam grinned. "Didn't need to. Your scent tells the whooooole story Noley boy."

"Don't call me that," he hissed, glaring at him. So he had a crush on the other guy, he had eyes, didn't he? Brett was tall, muscular, confident and supremely good at lacrosse. There weren't many teens in Beacon Hills who weren't in love with him.

"You know," Liam said, lowering his voice, eyes glinting with amusement, "you're exactly Brett's type."

"Is that so?" Nolan said, his voice level, though his pulse increased slightly. "How exactly am I his type?"

He'd watched Brett in action at Sinema, the way he would smirk confidently at someone, whether guy or girl, and they would come running at the crook of his finger. Nolan had always told himself that he wouldn't give in if Brett ever looked at him that way, but he was fairly sure he was lying to himself. There was just something about him, something that made you think you'd do anything to have him, even if it was only for a night.

But what about the next day? How did it feel afterwards when Brett left and then never looked at you again?

These were the sorts of questions that kept him up at night. He wanted Brett, definitely, but he didn't think that one night would be enough. And he knew how stupid it was, how arrogant, to assume that it would be him that would finally conquer Brett, make him settle down.

Liam tilted his head, looking him up and down. "I don't know. It's hard to put my finger on, but he looks at you sometimes, when we're playing."

Nolan scoffed. "No, he doesn't."

"He does," Liam insisted. "And I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

Liam just smiled. "You'll see."

***

Even with his music blasting in his ears, Nolan couldn't shut up his brain. All he could think about was Liam's words, turning them over and over in his head, trying to remember all their games against Devenford. Had Brett been looking at him? He was pretty sure that the captain had caught him looking at him a few times, but Nolan had quickly looked away afterwards, trying not to make a complete idiot of himself.

Unfortunately, this meant he had no idea if Liam was telling the truth or not.

And if it was true, then what did it mean? Brett was a werewolf, there's no way he'd missed the fact that Nolan was into him. If he liked him back, then why hadn't he made a move?

Liam grabbed his headphones, pulling them away from him. "Dude, I can hear you thinking and it's painful. Chill out."

He snatched the headphones back, but reluctantly paused the music. "How the fuck do I just chill out?" He complained.

The other boy shrugged, glancing back behind him to where Mason and Corey were quietly chatting, lost in their own little world. Mason had been allowed to come if he wore the mascot costume, which he'd agreed to, albeit with extreme prejudice. But the meet would last four days, and he hadn't wanted to be left behind when all of his friends were going.

"Mase?" Liam asked, interrupting their conversation. The two of them glanced at Liam, surprised, like they'd forgotten that anyone was even there.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mason asked, looking between the two of them.

"Do you have Brett's number?" Liam asked.

Mason blinked. "Why?"

Nolan felt his heart sinking. He didn't like where this was going. _Please say no_ , he begged.

"I want to message him," Liam said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Please Mason?"

"I'm not giving you his number so that you can trash talk him before the game," Mason said with an unimpressed look.

Liam groaned. "God, is that what you think of me? I would never!" He batted his eyelashes at Mason, drawing a laugh from Corey.

Mason gave him a skeptical look, clearly not buying Liam's bullshit. "Uh huh," he drawled.

"No seriously," Liam said earnestly. "I need to ask him a question. It's important."

"Does it have something to do with the way Nolan is blushing right now?" Corey asked, winking at Nolan. He felt his cheeks, and sure enough, they were flushed. God, he wasn't anywhere near Brett at the moment and yet here he was, blushing at the mere mention of his name.

Liam smirked. "Maybe."

Nolan glanced at Mason, who gave him a knowing look. "I see," he said, and then he was pulling out his phone, reciting the phone number to Liam, who cackled as he entered it into his phone.

"Masooon," Nolan whined.

"Sorry dude," Mason grinned. "Sounds like it's for your own good."

"Good luck Noley," Corey said, giving him two thumbs up.

Nolan turned and sank back into his seat with a groan. He was screwed.

Liam started tapping away on his phone, and Nolan peered over his shoulder, watching him.

_ ~~Hey dickhead. We're gonna smash you today :smiling_imp: :wolf:. _

"You didn't even write your name," Nolan sighed. "How's he gonna know it's you?"

"That's what the wolf is for," Liam said. "Duh."

At least a minute or two passed, and Nolan could feel his palms getting sweaty. He wanted Brett to reply just as much as he wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up.

Liam's phone vibrated and he opened the message with a triumphant grin. "Told youuu," he sang, showing it to Nolan.

_ ~~Fuck off Dunbar. _

"Come here," Liam said, holding up his phone.

Nolan shot him a look. "What for?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just gonna send him a photo," Liam said. "See how he reacts. Come on Noley, what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity," he muttered, even as he leaned in closer to Liam, getting in the shot.

Liam glared at the camera, sticking up his finger, but Nolan just looked at it, eyes lidded. It was way too early for this shit.

He checked the photo, smirking and then hit send without adding any captions. "And now we wait," he grinned.

Nolan sighed, watching alongside Liam as Brett started typing and then stopped, started again, stopped again, start, stop, start, stop.

"Fucking hurry up," Liam grumbled. "He writing an essay or what?"

_ ~~I know what you're doing, Dunbar. And it's not gonna work. _

"Oooh, he's rattled," Liam chuckled. "Come on, let's take another one. And smile this time."

Nolan groaned. "Why?"

Liam looked at him. "Two birds with one stone Noley. He admits he likes you, and he's distracted during the game."

He waggled his eyebrows at Nolan, and he sighed, turning to look at the camera. He might as well play along. Like Liam said, what did he have to lose?

"Fine," he said, sitting up a bit in his chair.

"I think I'll take one of just you this time," Liam mused, turning the camera more towards Nolan and pointing it at his face.

"Dude no, that's so awkward," Nolan said, holding his hand up in front of his face. "Not happening."

"Come on," Liam cajoled, trying to pry it free from his tight grip. "Just one itty bitty little photo."

"No, Liam," Nolan said, ignoring the way Liam was batting his eyelids at him. It definitely wasn't working, not at all.

"Noleyyyyy," Liam sang, wiggling the camera, prying off Nolan's fingers one by one. Nolan was only letting go because Liam was stronger than him. That was the only reason. He needed all of his fingers intact for the game, that was all.

"You're a jerk," he muttered, saving face.

"You love me," Liam said confidently, holding up the phone to take a picture. Nolan smiled, looking away, hearing the shutter go off. "Nice," Liam said, approval obvious in his tone. "I'm sending that."

Nolan grabbed the phone from him, examining it. It wasn't that bad actually, not anywhere near as forced as he'd been afraid of. "Alright, fine," he said grudgingly. "You can send it."

_ ~~It's definitely working. _

Brett read the message but didn't reply, which Liam took as a victory, a smug grin on his face as he tucked the phone into his pocket. Nolan had a feeling that it wouldn't be the end of it, and he turned his music back on, stomach churning with nerves.

***

Several eternities later, they arrived at their hotel and unpacked their things. Nolan was sharing with Liam, as they were the co-captains and more or less friends now. It made sense, and Nolan was fine with it. After Gabe had passed, Nolan had withdrawn from most of his former friends and had found himself gravitating more and more towards the pack.

Every now and again he woke up in the middle of the night, the memory of that gut-wrenching fear trying to drown him, but then he would think of Liam, about how he fought so hard every single day to make a different choice, to not be a monster, and he would breathe easier. Humans were just as capable of doing monstrous things, just look at Gabe and Monroe, and it had been a hard lesson to learn, but it reassured Nolan to be working alongside those who tried to stop it from happening again.

There was trust now, between him and Liam, something that was slowly becoming friendship blooming between them. He just wished that Liam had decided to just hang out with him and play video games rather than set his sights on securing him a boyfriend.

"Come on Noley, let's head to the pitch," Liam said cheerfully, coming out of their joint bathroom.

"We don't have to be there for another hour," Nolan pointed out from where he was sitting on his bed.

Liam shook his head. "So? After sitting on a bus for so long I need to move."

He was feeling a little stiff. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yes," Liam cheered. "Alright let's go."

The hotel that they were staying at was only a few streets over from the high school where the meet was being held. They ducked in to coach to tell him they were heading over early and then left, walking the streets with their lacrosse bags slung over their shoulders.

"Do you really think we can win?" Nolan asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Of course," Liam said, turning to look at him. "I think the team's shaping up quite nicely, don't you?"

Nolan nodded. "Yeah, everyone's been working hard. I still think we should be focussing more on the defensive line though, they're a bit disjointed."

Liam considered this. "Normally I would  say that offense is more important, but against a team like Devenford defense is crucial. What do you think the problem is?"

"Their reaction times, I think?" Nolan mused. "They always seem to be half a step behind."

Liam hummed thoughtfully. "To be fair, in our scrimmages they're up against me, and I'm not exactly human."

"You don't really use your real speed in a game though," Nolan pointed out. "Like, you use a burst of speed every now again, but nothing that's unbelievable or that they shouldn't be able to respond to, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "I get you. That's definitely a problem, cause Brett will exploit the hell out of a slow defense. He's even faster than I am."

"Well he is a born wolf," Nolan sighed. "He's more used to his abilities."

"Right, so I think we need to change things up then," Liam said with a frown. "I think you and I need to split up. One plays offense and one plays defense."

Nolan could see exactly where this was going. "Liam-"

"No, hear me out," Liam interrupted. "I mean, I know what I said earlier, but this is different, this is lacrosse. I think you need to lead the defense. You know he's supernatural and you know how to anticipate his extra speed."

"That's true," he agreed reluctantly.

Liam smirked. "You always put me on my ass at training when you play defense. I think this will work," he said earnestly.

"Ugh," Nolan groaned. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yeah you will," Liam grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulder and ruffling up his hair. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right?

***

This was the worst idea he'd ever had. Well, that Liam had ever had. Nolan had agreed with extreme reluctance. But standing on the field with Brett barrelling towards him, eyes intent on the goal, he knew it was the worst possible idea either of them had ever come up with. He was definitely about to eat shit right here on this lacrosse field, all in the name of winning a stupid game. But Nolan was competitive, and while the rest of the defenders were half a second too slow, Brett weaving through them like they weren't even there, Nolan was right on the money.

"Oof," Brett grunted as Nolan charged into his side, sending him sprawling onto the ground, the two of them falling in a tangle of limbs as Liam ran past snickering, scooping up the ball and sprinting in the opposite direction. "Ow," Brett complained, rolling onto his back.

Nolan groaned his agreement, feeling winded, gasping for air that didn't want to come. Fuck but Brett was a solid dude. "Jesus christ," he wheezed. "You're a tank."

Brett laughed, springing up to his feet and rolling his shoulders as he looked down at him. His eyes were appreciative as they glanced up and down. "So are you," he admitted. "I didn't even see you coming."

Nolan looked up at him. "Guess you better pay more attention then," he said, shooting him a challenging smirk as he slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Oh don't worry," Brett shot back with a wink. "I will be." He jogged away, and then Liam was there, cheering as he lifted Nolan up.

"We scored," he yelled. "Didn't I tell you?"

"You did," Nolan said, shaking his head and giving him a bemused grin.

"And you got to flirt with Brett, you're welcome," Liam teased.

"Get your head in the game, Dunbar," Nolan said with narrowed eyes, shoving him away. Brett would almost definitely be able to hear him.

"Alright, alright," Liam laughed. "I'm thinking play four, yeah?"

Nolan nodded and they bumped fists, moving back into position as the two coaches finished subbing players on and off the field. The ball was put back in play, Liam scooping it up from under Brett's nose and dashing off with the other werewolf in hot pursuit. Nolan dropped back further to stand near Corey.

"Nice hit," Corey said approvingly.

"Thanks," Nolan said, rubbing at his aching shoulder. "Don't know how many of those I have in me though. Dude's ripped."

Corey barked a laugh. "Well he does have an eight-pack."

"Jesus," Nolan whispered, feeling a bit faint. He watched as Liam passed the ball and then blocked Brett, trusting one of their teammates to score while he kept Devenford's best player occupied. It seemed to be working. Brett seemed distracted.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely after the game he'll let you lick it," Corey said, nudging him with his elbow. Nolan bit on his lip, trying to stem the flare of arousal that warmed in his belly at the thought.

"Not you too Corey," Nolan complained. "Give me a break."

"Sorry, sorry," Corey laughed. "But, he doesn't seem averse to the idea, just saying." He indicated the other side of the field, and Nolan looked, finding Brett staring back at them with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

He flushed. Fuck, how did he keep forgetting that Brett could hear him? "Shit," he muttered. "Thanks a lot Corey."

"You're welcome," Corey snickered.

Their teammates cheered as someone scored and Liam jogged back towards him. "So that was successful," he said cheerfully.

Nolan's cheeks were still red. God, this was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

This time, it was Brett who got to the ball first, with Liam swearing a blue streak as he chased him. Not even Nolan was able to stop him, Brett rolling around him in a move that had him staggering as the impact he'd been bracing for never came. He fell onto his ass, watching with an aggrieved sigh as Brett scored, bringing the score to 2-1. Somehow Brett had managed to score in less than ten seconds.

"Ridiculous," Nolan grumbled as he got to his feet. Brett sauntered past, eyes burning into his the whole way as Nolan watched him, feeling like a deer in headlights.

He was so fucked.

***

Sometimes he managed to hit Brett, sometimes he missed, but he was getting better at anticipating his moves. The only problem was that it kept bringing him into close proximity with the werewolf, and he was starting to suspect that Brett was running just that little bit slower than usual, letting him catch him.

Nolan groaned as he landed on top of Brett, his body feeling bruised. A hand slipped under his shirt, making his eyes fly open with shock as they stared down into Brett's silvery blue eyes.

"Better?" Brett asked, looking bemused. Nolan looked down, seeing the thin black lines shooting up his arms.

"Why?" Nolan asked, eyes wide as they met his gaze again. "We're on different teams."

Brett smirked. "Are we?"

Nolan scrambled to his feet, cheeks hot again. Was Brett flirting with him now? Fucking hell this was confusing.

Brett looked up at him, leaning on his elbows, his eyes hot. "You look cute when you blush, Freckles," he observed.

Nolan scooped up the ball, hurling it towards Liam and then turning back to him. "Stop letting me win," he said firmly. "It's demeaning. And stop flirting with me during the game asshole."

Brett laughed, delighted, and Nolan ran off, stomach tying itself up in knots.

 _I will not hook up with Brett Talbot,_ he silently vowed. _I will not hook up with Brett Talbot._

Liam scored, and Nolan sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling stressed. This game was definitely going to kill him.

***

"Told you we'd win," Liam yelled as he pounced on him immediately after the whistle blew. "Suck it, Brett."

The other wolf must have replied, because Liam burst out laughing.

"What did he say?" Nolan asked curiously.

"You probably don't want to know," Liam said with a sly grin, helping Nolan up.

He brushed himself off for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, every muscle in his body screaming at the abuse it had endured. He'd be covered in bruises later, he just knew it. Unlike the werewolves, he'd take much longer to heal, whereas they'd bounce back within the hour. It really wasn't fair.

"Probably not," Nolan agreed, shooting a look over his shoulder at Brett, who was watching them from his own team's huddle. "So they lost, does that mean they go home now?" He asked Liam.

"Nah," Liam said. "They're reigning champs. They get another crack it."

The relief that filled him at the thought of Brett sticking around a bit longer made him sigh. This stupid crush was starting to get out of hand. If he wasn't careful, he'd do something really fucking stupid like fall in love with him.

"Let's hit the showers," Nolan said, trudging off. "I'm fucking sore."

Liam nodded, quiet for a change, his head tilted back towards Brett.

He snorted, eyes widening a bit as he looked at Nolan.

"What now?" Nolan snapped.

"Brett offered to give you a rub down," Liam said, bursting into laughter. "Oh my god Talbot you fucking slut."

Nolan's head whipped around so fast he felt it almost seize, staring over at Brett. "What the fuck?" He said, meeting Brett's gaze. He looked just as shocked, glaring at Liam.

"Liam you asshole," Nolan said, punching his arm.

"What?" Liam snickered, dancing out of reach. He glanced back. "Ask him out yourself dickhead."

Nolan shook his head, stalking off.

"Fucking werewolves," he grumbled under his breath.

***

Liam let out a bark of laughter as he lay sprawled on his bed, looking at his phone. Nolan walked out of the bathroom, rubbing at his hair with a towel, giving him a suspicious look. "What is it now?"

"Brett wants me to assure you that he was not being lewd earlier," Liam said, smirking up at him.

Nolan rolled his eyes. "I figured that out for myself already thanks."

"I just don't get it," Liam said after a moment, idly watching as Nolan pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "You two are obviously into each other. Why don't you just date already?"

"He's seriously not into me," Nolan sighed. "Liam, can't you just let this go?"

"No way," Liam said, sitting up and giving him an outraged look. "Brett's been obsessed with you for months now, and all you do is send him those doe eyes. The pining is driving me insane."

Nolan threw his towel onto the bed, whirling on him. "For god's sake Liam, Brett is not into me, he's not interested and he certainly isn't obsessed. He's never spoken a single fucking word to me before today."

Liam looked surprised. "He hasn't?"

His shoulders slumped. "No," he admitted, sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing Liam. "Never. So forgive me for being a bit skeptical."

"What a moron," Liam said, shaking his head. "Brett, I mean. I don't get it. He always seems to have someone hanging off his arm."

Nolan shrunk in on himself even further. "Yeah," he sighed. Liam was voicing all of his insecurities out loud. If Brett was so into him, then why did he hook up with someone different every weekend? Why had he never talked to Nolan, or asked for his number? He wasn't shy, that was for sure.

"Come here," Liam said after a few moments. Nolan sighed, looking up at him.

"Why?" He asked, sounding defeated.

Liam screwed his face up. "No more games," he said gently. "Let's send one more pic. If he doesn't respond, I drop it."

"You promise?" Nolan asked hesitantly.

Liam nodded. "I promise."

"Alright," he agreed. "One more."

He moved closer to Liam, looking into the lens, damp locks hanging in front of his eyes, lips slightly parted in what he hoped was a slightly inviting look.

"What should I write?" Liam asked, showing him the photo.

"Tell me yourself," Nolan said immediately.

Liam smiled. "I like it." He sent off the photo, adding Nolan's phone number, and Nolan went to lay on his bed, skimming through his own phone, checking instagram and snapchat.

***

He could still clearly remember the first time he'd noticed Nolan Holloway. Whether he'd seen him before that and not known, he wasn't sure, but he would have to have been blind. Brett had watched from the safety of the trees as the other boy had been running towards the goal during a Beacon Hills practice. The way he'd weaved through the defenders, changing direction rapidly had a deadly sort of grace to it. Nolan moved with precision, an intent that had sent a shiver down Brett's spine.

The thought of having that intensity directed at him was thrilling.

Finding out, later, that Nolan had been a hunter had made sense, even as it dismayed him. Liam claimed that he was reformed and that he'd never really hurt anyone apart from him and Corey, but Brett had still been wary. Once a hunter, always a hunter.

So he'd watched from a distance, keeping an eye on the other boy, falling harder and harder as the days turned into weeks, and then into months.

He was captivating.

There was something about the way Nolan moved, the way he regarded the world around him. He was set apart, somehow.

Brett danced at Sinema, with boys, with girls, with supernaturals, with humans, but always, always, he felt Nolan's eyes on him. He would observe him as well, catching him looking, intrigued by the way he would blush and turn away, but each time his eyes lingered a little longer, the looks got a little bolder, until Nolan wasn't watching him from the other side of the room anymore, but a nearby booth.

Was he hunting him? Was he a better actor than Liam gave him credit for? Or was he interested in him and unable to keep away? It was a dilemma that kept Brett restless at night, often getting up and going for a run to clear his head. He burned with need, to turn the hunter into the prey, to lick along his pulse and taste his surrender.

And then Liam happened, sending him that picture, and Brett had felt gutted as he stared at those sleepy eyes, those pouty lips, his hair messy as if he'd run a hand through it only seconds before. Even half asleep he was beautiful, and Brett clutched his phone, staring and staring, completely speechless. He'd responded to Liam, but then the picture he got back of Nolan staring away as he bit back a smile had ruined him further. He didn't reply to that one, too busy drinking him in.

He was completely, irrevocably in love. Fucking hell.

Playing against Nolan with this awareness of him running under his skin had been endlessly distracting, and none of Nolan's friends were helping. Liam taunted him at every turn, there was discussion of Nolan licking his abs and Brett giving him a rubdown, and Brett was sure that the world was out to kill him via heart attack. He hadn't been able to help picturing it, Nolan spread out underneath him, pinned by Brett on top of him, letting out little sighs as he dug his fingers into the knots in his back. And then the two of them flipped over, with Nolan licking down his stomach and going further down, those blue eyes alight with mischief and lust.

He'd fisted himself in the shower at the image, gasping into his arm as he came so hard he almost blacked out.

It was time to fucking do something about this. He couldn't go on like this anymore.

***

Another text had him gnashing his teeth. Why was Dunbar such a dick?

But then he sent another message a moment later. Another picture. Nolan, his hair damp and hanging in front of his eyes, lips parted. "Tell me yourself."

"Oh fuck," Brett whispered, stomach fluttering with nerves as he looked at the digits underneath. He had it. He had Nolan's number.

He had no idea what to say, what to send. Should he send a picture? Should he just text him? He was wracked with indecision. Fuck, how did people do this? Why was it so much scarier when it actually mattered?

He started a million texts and deleted them, took a few hundred photos and turned his nose up at every one. It was ridiculous.

With a sigh, he placed his phone done, looking into the mirror of the shitty motel bathroom he was staying in and examining his reflection. He was a good looking dude. Why was he suddenly incapable of taking a decent photo?

Brett turned to his side, grimacing a little at the large bruise that still dominated most of his chest. Nolan had definitely cracked his ribs with that first hit, and even though he was a werewolf he was still healing from it several hours later. Dude could definitely tackle.

Inspiration struck, and he lifted up his phone, snapping a picture of his chest and side, sending it off.

_ ~~And you called me a tank… _

Biting his lip, he closed down his phone, putting it back on the counter. He'd done it. He'd sent him a message. Now he just had to wait.

With one last look at his reflection, he pocketed his phone and headed back into his room, flicking on the TV and falling onto the bed.

***

Nolan quirked up his lips at the picture Brett sent him. First of all, it was fucking hot, and secondly, he could see the enormous bruise that covered his side. The fact that he'd hit a born werewolf hard enough for him to still be healing several hours later filled him with pride. Liam often complained that his hits took ages to heal, but Nolan had thought he'd been exaggerating. Clearly not.

"Did he message you?" Liam asked, flopping onto the bed next to him. Nolan handed him his phone and Liam burst out laughing. "Haven't I told you?"

"Yeah yeah," Nolan said, accepting his phone back.He looked at the picture again, taking a moment now, with Brett unable to see him, to openly admire how fit he was. God, his abs really were ridiculous.

Liam snickered. "Dude."

Nolan blinked, looking at him, blushing lightly. "What?"

"You reek of lust," Liam said, hitting his arm as he got up. "I think I'm gonna go hang out with the guys for a while. Seems like you and that picture need some time alone."

"Oh fuck off," Nolan muttered, but Liam just smirked at him as he grabbed his phone and wallet, picking up the motel key.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Liam sang as he walked out the door.

"Doesn't leave much," Nolan called after him.

"True," Liam said, sticking his head back in the door. "Leave a sock on the door or something if you end up having company." He winked, and then he was gone, leaving Nolan gaping after him.

_Company?_

_Did he mean... Brett? Here?_

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought before it could fully form. It was far too tempting. He didn't even know if Brett liked him yet.

Opening up his chat again, he started typing.

_ ~~Guess you're paying attention now. _

The reply came only a minute later. Nolan was glad, with Liam gone he didn't even have to pretend he wasn't waiting impatiently as he stared at his phone.

_ ~~I've been paying attention for a while now. _

His eyebrows rose. What did _that_ mean?

"Shit," he whispered, flopping back onto the bed. He had no idea what to say to that. He wanted to demand more information. Paying attention to what exactly? For how long? _Why?_

_ ~~Gonna explain what you mean by that? _

Again, he didn't have to wait long for a response. His heart was pounding, almost deafening him as he opened the picture.

Brett was wearing a shirt now, sadly, and was sprawled out on top of his own bed. But it was the caption that drew his attention.

_ ~~It means I dig you, Holloway. You're interesting. _

It shouldn't have made Nolan smile. It was vague, and weird, but he still held his phone to his chest for a minute, beaming up at the ceiling. He _is_ into me, he thought, elated.

Nolan bit the inside of his cheek to stop smiling as he typed his response.

_ ~~Interesting, huh? In what way? _

_ ~~In every way. You're mysterious. I want to unravel you. _

He blushed at that. God, was this really happening?

_ ~~Unravel me? Brett Talbot it sounds like you're flirting with me. _

This time, he had to wait almost five minutes for Brett's reply. By the time the message came through he'd worked himself into a full panic, pacing up and down between his and Liam's beds, chewing at his lip.

_ ~~Well, we're not playing lacrosse anymore. _

Before he could reply, a second message came through.

_ ~~Do you want me to unravel you, Nolan? _

"Fuck," he whispered. Here it was, the moment. Brett was crooking his finger. What should he do?

***

Things had escalated much faster than Brett had planned, but he didn't really mind all that much. Nolan was still responding, hadn't run screaming in the other direction or blocked his number. He took that as a positive sign.

Still, as the last message sent his heart was in his throat. Had he been too bold?

A message came through, but he didn't open it for a minute, just staring at the notification. "Please," he whispered.

_ ~~Put your money where your mouth is, Brett. _

Underneath there was an address. Brett's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

White hot lust flared in his belly, and he lunged off his bed, grabbing his jacket, wallet and motel key, all but running out of his room. He had to get to Nolan, now.

Standing out the front of the motel, he opened up google maps, searching the address Nolan had given him. It was thankfully only a few blocks away.

_ ~~On my way. _

It didn't take him long to reach the motel in question, and he was saved from having to text and ask which room Nolan was in as he was right there in front of him, leaning against the front of the building. Brett slowed, drinking him in, nostrils flaring. Nolan's scent was tinged with anxiety, which Brett had come to learn was normal for him, at least when he was around anyway. It was one of the reasons he'd kept his distance. Nolan was wary of him, and Brett didn't know why. Was he scared of him?

Nolan spotted him as he stepped closer, turning to look at him, those bright blue eyes striking him, sweeping the world out from under his feet as per usual. How any human could have eyes that blue was beyond him.

"You came," Nolan croaked, staring at him like a deer in headlights. He was nervous, perhaps even more than Brett was. It made him move closer, wanting to reassure him.

"Of course," he said, meeting his gaze, burning with intensity. "You asked me to."

Nolan's jaw tightened. "Did you want to?" He asked, his voice gruff.

Brett blinked, gaping at him. "Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously.

Nolan's chin lifted defiantly, eyes going hard, cold as ice. "Answer the question."

He stepped closer again, feeling like the wolf approaching its prey. Gently, gently, or he'd scare him off. "I wanted to," he said, voice soft. "Very much, Nolan. I like, ran the whole way here."

The ice cleared, and Brett felt some of the tension in his shoulders release. He'd answered correctly.

"Good," Nolan said simply, and then he was turning on his heel, walking into the motel. Brett followed him, bemusement making him shake his head. He really was something else.

Nolan lead him to a room and opened the door, gesturing for Brett to enter. He did, giving the room a cursory glance. Two beds, a rattling AC unit and a TV that was probably older than he was. It didn't look that different to his own room. He wrinkled up his nose a bit at the open lacrosse bag on the second bed. Clearly this was Liam's, it reeked of the other wolf.

He picked it up with a finger, chucking it into the closet and closing the door. When he turned, Nolan was considering him with a wry smile.

"Sorry," Brett shrugged. "Sensitive nose."

"You don't need to be a wolf to smell that bag," Nolan said, eyes twinkling, "so thank you."

Brett regarded Nolan, eyes sweeping him up and down. Here they were, in a motel room, just them. And Nolan, sweet Nolan, with his still slightly damp hair, black shirt, grey sweats and bare feet, was killing him.

"You're welcome," he purred, stepping closer, once more working to close the distance between them. He'd had his fingers on Nolan's bare stomach only a few hours earlier, sipping at his pain. Now, he wanted far more.

Nolan's eyes were wide as he stared up at him and Brett leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in his scent. Lust, definitely, bit also a tinge of fear. His hands ghosted over Nolan's body, settling gently over his hips.

He felt Nolan shudder, and he opened his eyes, regarding him.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid," Nolan whispered. His eyes were so blue, like deep pools. Brett longed to drown in them.

"Of me?" He asked, gaze dropping, fingers tightening just slightly.

"That you'll break my heart," Nolan sighed.

Brett looked at him again. "Never," he said firmly, his wolf rearing up in his chest. "Nolan, you're precious to me." His eyes glowed and Nolan regarded him, no hint of fear in his eyes now. He really wasn't scared of him, Brett realised.

Nolan brought his hands up, moving slowly, up his chest, fingers brushing over his cheeks. Brett leaned into it, eyes closing, almost purring.

He felt Nolan move closer, the two of them pressed chest to chest, and then his hands were gripping the back of his neck and coaxing him down to meet two, chapped but so incredibly soft lips. Brett held his breath, frozen under the delicious sweetness of Nolan's lips moving under his. The hunger was immediate, and he slipped his hands around and under Nolan's ass, lifting him up as he returned his kiss, moaning into his mouth.

The passion between them ignited immediately, Nolan wrapping his legs around his waist, mouth opening up as their tongues met and stroked, stoking the flames of lust that licked at their bellies.

Nolan mewled as Brett pressed him against the wall, head going back as Brett's lips moved to his neck, tasting his pulse and making him arch against him.

"Are you mine?" Brett growled against that soft place behind his ear, grinding against him. "Are you mine Nolan?"

He felt Nolan's hands moving into his hair, gripping tight and pulling him so that their gazes could meet. Nolan's eyes were dark, his lips bruised and red. He was perfect. "I'm yours," he agreed, lips quirking up. "Are you mine, Brett?"

"Always and forever yours," Brett confirmed. Nolan studied him and then he was pulling him closer again, kissing him hard, tongue delving into Brett's mouth, taking control. His wolf rolled over, exposing its belly. Brett moaned, drowning in Nolan's sweet scent, loving every minute.

He stumbled back, searching for the bed and falling back against it, Nolan perched on top of him and rolling his hips, seeking friction that had them both gasping. He could feel Nolan's cock, hard as steel, rutting against his own. The scent of his growing arousal was going straight to Brett's head, so it took him a moment to realise that there were hands at his pants tugging them open.

"Fuck, Nolan," he whined, throwing his head back as one of those hands slipped inside his pants, rubbing his cock through his briefs.

Nolan shimmied down, unintentionally fulfilling his earlier fantasy as he pushed Brett's shirt up, eyes hot as he dipped down to press a soft kiss to his hip. Those beautiful lips moved across his skin, his tongue darting out to lick the trail of dark hair that lead down.

"You're killing me," he said hoarsely, leaning up on his elbows to watch as Nolan nuzzled his cock through his briefs. The lightest scratch of facial hair against his sensitive skin made his cock twitch, leaking precome. Nolan hummed his appreciation, tonguing the wet fabric. It was the most arousing thing that Brett had ever experienced. He was already leaking a steady torrent of precome, close to coming just from this, from the anticipation of feeling Nolan's mouth on him.

He fell back against the mattress as Nolan sucked on his tip through the fabric, his hips bucking up and his fingers finding their way into his hair and tugging as he let out a long, low moan of pleasure. Nolan's tongue circled around as he sucked, humming his approval as Brett trembled under his assault.

"Nolan," he begged, "please."

Brett watched as Nolan released him, licking his lips and giving him a lazy smile. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted, crawling up Brett's body once more.

"How long?" Brett asked, helping Nolan as the blonde tugged at his shirt, guiding it up and over his head. Nolan threw it to the side, sitting up as he looked down at him.

"Since the first time I saw you dancing at Sinema," he told him. Brett was entranced, heart doing funny little flips in his chest. "I wanted to push away everyone near you and shove you against the wall, dropping to my knees in front of you."

Brett bit his lip as he pictured Nolan on his knees as the crowd moved around them, neon lights flashing and the bass thumping. Nolan smiled, leaning over him, hands on either side of his head, caging him in.

"And I wouldn't rush," Nolan whispered. "I'd take my time, sucking you through your briefs, teasing you with tiny little licks while you try to stay quiet, try not to just grab me and make me get on with it."

"Fuck," Brett swore, heat flooding him. He was burning, but he wanted to hear the rest of Nolan's fantasy. "Keep going," he begged.

"By the time I free your cock from your briefs you would be so desperate, so close," Nolan said. He held himself up with one hand, the other moving back down Brett's body, teasing along the edge of his underwear. "Are you desperate, Brett?"

"Yes," he admitted, writhing up, trying to wriggle closer to Nolan's hand. Nolan wasn't at all like he expected. He was so much better. Brett was already a panting, wanton mess and they were both still mostly clothed. "Touch me," he whined.

Nolan hummed, regarding him again. He really was mysterious. Brett had no idea what was going on in that head of his, but he badly wanted to find out. Nolan was an enigma, and Brett didn't just want to have sex with him, he wanted to know him.

He wanted to unravel him, reveal all of his secrets, find out what made him tick.

But first, he really really wanted to make him come.

Brett grew impatient, hands moving to Nolan's hips as he gracefully flipped them over, Nolan letting out an adorable squeak as Brett pressed him into the mattress. "Or maybe I'll touch you," he purred, giving Nolan a lazy smile as he rolled his hips against Nolan's hard cock. The other boy's mouth went slack as he moaned, eyes clouding over with lust. Brett continued to roll, lips moving to Nolan's ear, sighing his pleasure.

"I'm going to unravel you baby boy," he growled into his ear, "just like I promised."

He tugged at Nolan's shirt, pulling it up over his head and settling back to drink him in. He frowned a little at the bruises that covered his skin, fingers trailing over them.

"These look painful," he said, looking down at him.

Nolan's eyes shone with mischief. "So kiss them better."

Brett growled his approval, head ducking down as he lingered over a bruise on his chest, pressing soft kisses all around it as he sipped at the pain and drew it away. Nolan sighed, hands moving into Brett's hair and lightly gripping, encouraging him to continue.

He moved to the next bruise, giving it the same treatment, the little licks of pain mixing with the pleasure, building him higher and higher. Nolan tasted good against his tongue, let out the most delicious little sighs and moans as Brett roamed his upper body with his lips and tongue, mapping out the toll their game had taken on his body.

Now it was Nolan who was writhing impatiently, sighing his name, tugging at his hair, and Brett grinned up at him as he kissed a bruise on his hip. He sucked at it and Nolan mewled, his hips rising off the bed, hos head thrown back.

"Beautiful," Brett whispered, looking up his body, meeting his gaze. Nolan blushed, and Brett watched with interest as it spread down his neck and chest. _Interesting._

Finally, he couldn't resist for one moment longer. Nolan's scent was far too tantalising. He pulled down his sweats, eyes glimmering with satisfaction at every inch of exposed skin.

Nolan's thighs made his mouth water. They were thick and muscular, covered in a fine layer of hair. He palmed his legs, squeezing them, a desperate sound falling from his lips. He needed them wrapped around him, stat.

Brett pulled Nolan's pants off and threw them aside, perching at his feet as he tracked up and down his body, eyes lingering on the erection that was clearly outlined against his underwear, straining for freedom.

"How are you real?" Brett said quietly, meeting Nolan's gaze. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect," Nolan said, eyes shining with curiousity. "I'm just Nolan."

Brett shook his head. He was so much more than that. He had to show him.

"Not to me," he said gently. He crawled up Nolan's body, cupping his cheek as he kissed him, settling between his legs. Brett let out a moan as Nolan wrapped his legs around him, arching up as Brett ground down.

The friction was almost too much, just edging onto the side of too rough but Brett couldn't bring himself to stop, shuddering and moaning with every roll of his hips. Nolan swallowed every moan greedily, clinging to him as they kissed.

"Off," Nolan groaned, hands dropping to Brett's hips and tugging at his briefs. "Fuck, these need to come off now."

Brett scrambled back, almost ripping them off, eagerly helping Nolan discard his and then he was back, moaning as they finally met skin to skin, their cocks sliding as their precome mingled.

His excitement grew, his cock getting harder and harder, until he was dizzy with lust, rutting against Nolan and wringing desperate moans from his lips. "Brett," Nolan said frantically, freezing suddenly and pushing him away.

Brett blinked, horror flooding him. Fuck, had he gone too far?

He moved back as Nolan scrambled off the bed, almost tripping in his haste. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nolan muttered.

"Nolan?" Brett asked, panic making his heart race.

"I need a fucking sock," Nolan whisper yelled, rifling through the lacrosse bag at the foot of his bed and unintentionally giving Brett a rather distracting view. He couldn't really appreciate it in his distress and confusion.

Nolan seemed to find what he was looking for, giving a triumphant yell as he held a sock up. "Found one," he cheered, moving to the door.

Brett was beyond lost. "What are you doing?" He asked, frowning.

Nolan hid behind the door, opening it just enough that he could fit his hand through the gap, leaving the sock on the doorknob. "I'm sexiling Liam," he said, looking over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

Brett blinked. "Oh," he said, chest tight as his brain raced. "That makes sense I guess."

Nolan shut the door, pulling the chain over and then turned to look at him. Those eyes, the ones that saw through every defence Brett had, studied him. He frowned a little, moving closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern clear in his tone.

Brett nodded slowly, some of the panic starting to ease. "I thought... that maybe I'd done something wrong, or hurt you."

"Oh shit," Nolan whispered, climbing back onto the bed and into Brett's lap, cupping his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Brett. I just remembered about the sock and then I just had this vision of Liam walking in."

He shuddered, and Brett smiled. "He certainly would have got an eyeful," he said.

Nolan snickered, hiding his face in Brett's neck.

Brett wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes and letting his panic subside. Nolan ran his fingers through his hair, sighing happily.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Nolan said quietly. Brett pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"It's okay," he replied, "we're okay."

Nolan leaned back, searching his face. He must have been satisfied with what he found, because he ducked down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Brett kissed him back, the last lingering threads of fear dissipating. He lost himself in Nolan's lips instead, holding him close as he drank down his sweet little sighs. He'd never get sick of kissing Nolan, he was sure of it. It was like Nolan's mouth was made just for him.

"Brett," Nolan begged, gripping his hair in his fists, trying to find enough purchase to writhe against him. Brett's hands dropped to the swell of Nolan's ass, kneading the flesh, helping him move against him, his cock stirring with renewed interest. Nolan moaned his name again, panting and whining. Brett growled his approval, falling back and reaching between their bodies to take both of their cocks in hand.

He stroked them, eyes flicking between the enticing sight of their cocks sliding in his fist and Nolan's face, slack with pleasure. He watched as Nolan bit his lip, trying to muffle his cries as Brett sped up, entranced by the desperation in Nolan's eyes as he stared right back at him. It was so intimate, and Brett knew that he was rapidly approaching his peak and he was determined to bring Nolan with him.

"Let go beautiful boy," he urged with a growl, eyes flashing gold. "I want to see you come."

Nolan cried out. Brett could feel his thighs trembling on either side of his body. He was close.

Brett tried to hold on, gritting his teeth as he rubbed a thumb under the sensitive head of Nolan's cock, squeezing just a touch harder.

Nolan's body went taught and he whimpered as his cock pulsed in Brett's hand. Brett kept stroking as the first jet of come splattered up his chest, giving a loud growl as he arched up off the mattress. His own orgasm hit him like a train, leaving him breathless as he stroked out each pulse of come, even hitting his own chin. It dripped down onto his chest, pooling in his belly button as he fell back, releasing their cocks and letting his hand fall onto the bed.

Nolan flopped down beside him, shivering slightly, chest heaving as he panted for breath.

"Fuck," Brett said with a chuckle.

Nolan hummed his agreement, snuggling in closer, head resting on Brett's shoulder.

Slowly, Brett caught his breath, his whole body aching pleasantly.

Nolan groaned, and Brett looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Liam's going to be unbearable," Nolan said glumly.

Brett burst out laughing. "Maybe," he admitted. "It'll be worth it though."

Nolan rolled onto his side, looking at him, a soft smile dancing on his lips. "Yeah," he agreed.

Brett ducked down, kissing him softly.

They spent the rest of the evening alternating between cuddling and kissing. Things got a bit hot and heavy once more as they showered, cleaning themselves off only to make more mess, Nolan pressing Brett against the shower and biting at his neck as he fisted Brett's cock. Brett was utterly addicted to his taste, his scent, the sounds he made, the feel of Nolan's body pressed against his. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of it.

He dressed reluctantly at half past nine, Nolan pouting from his bed, the sheet draped over his lap. "Do you have to leave?" He complained.

Brett pulled his short over his head, moving over to the bed to kiss him. Nolan wrapped around him, his body warm, his kisses insistent. Brett groaned as he pulled away. "I have to," he sighed. "Curfew is at ten. My coach will wring my neck if I'm late."

Nolan's lower lip jutted out, and Brett smiled. He was so adorable.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he reminded him. "I'll come watch your game. It's at nine, yeah?"

"It is," Nolan confirmed, looking pleased. "When do you play?"

"After yours I think," Brett shrugged. He stood up, and Nolan watched on sadly as he finished dressing, grabbing his things and pocketing them. Brett opened the door, smirking as he grabbed the sock and chucking it back to Nolan. "Might want to crack a window," he suggested with a wink.

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Brett took one last look, truly reluctant to leave. "Bye," he said quietly, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he left.

***

As suggested, Nolan did crack open the window. He got dressed, tidying up the room. He probably wouldn't be able to disguise the fact that he and Brett had fooled around, but he could at least clear the air a bit for Liam's sensitive nose.

It was only a few minutes before ten when Nolan heard the key in the lock. He was on his phone, rapidly texting with Brett, and his cheeks coloured as Liam stuck his head in.

"Is it safe?" He teased.

"It is," Nolan confirmed.

Liam stepped inside, closing the door behind him, his nose immediately wrinkling up. "I take it things went well then," he said faintly.

Nolan nodded. "There is a slight possibility that Brett might like me back."

Liam smirked. "Told you," he said, eyes twinkling.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes you did."

Nolan got under his covers as Liam puttered around the room, getting ready for bed. He regaled him with funny stories about what he'd got up to with the rest of the team, something about an all you can eat pizza bar and a disgruntled owner but Nolan was barely listening. Liam seemed to sense this, switching the lights out and getting into his bed. Nolan rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. He didn't have the same sensitive nose as Liam or Brett, but he could still smell Brett on the sheets. He breathed in deeply, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

_Brett actually liked him back._


End file.
